


Hungry at Three

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Simmons, I just want a relationship and some pizza."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry at Three

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tumblr post: http://confessionforanothertime.tumblr.com/post/93325846219/all-i-want-is-pizza-and-a-relationship-is-that

Grif yawned as he padded down the hallway.

At three am, the house was strangely quiet. The only sounds where soft padding of his bare feet (because only nerds like Simmons wear socks to bed) against the hallway carpet and the faint sound of the TV in the living room playing. There wasn't any obnoxious laughter or gunshots, and the actors seemed to be speaking English, so he guessed it was Simmons.

When he walked into the living room, he found his suspicion was true. Simmons was curled up on the couch, ginger hair sticking out in all directions as though it was nine in the morning and he'd just woken up as opposed to three, with his head resting on one of the Star Trek pillows from his bedroom and a blanket with too much blue on it to belong to any of the members of the house. He wondered if Doc had left it the last time he and Donut had a "sleepover".

Grif scrunched his nose as he passed, having caught a glimpse of two people with their lips locked, and wondered why Simmon's couldn't seem to pick an exciting movie. It was always stupid romcoms or hard to follow science fiction.

An insult was on the tip of his tongue when his stomach growled. Placing a hand over his stomach, he decided to ignore Simmons in favor of fulfilling his whole purpose for getting up this late at night.

This kitchen lights were bright when he flicked them on, and he blinked several times before crossing to the refrigerator.  
He scratched at the back of his head as he opened it up, peering at the contents inside. There were a few stray juice boxes, a half drank bottle of water with Donut's name scrawled across it like anyone else in the house was liable to drink water over apple or grape juice, and a whole drawer full of yogurt. He grabbed one of the yogurts and a spoon from the silverware drawer before shutting the fridge.

He drifted over to the cabinets, finding nothing but fruit gushers and graham crackers, before walking back out to the living room.

"Hey Simmons," he drawled, speaking around a spoonful of yogurt. "It's three am and I don't wanna go shopping, but we have no food and I'm fucking starving. Do you wanna order pizza or something?" There was silence for a moment before he called out again, "Simmons?"

The other shifted on the couch this time. When he sat up, he rubbed at his eyes as he answered, "Yeah? What do you want?"

Grif's eyes furrowed for a second before he repeated, "Pizza. Do you wanna order one?"

"Oh. Sure. I think Wash is working, you can probably get him to run one over here when his shift ends."

"Perks of having a delivery boy as a friend. My phone is in my room, will you send him a message?" Simmons nodded, grabbing his phone from the coffee table, as Grif flopped onto the couch next to him. Licking his spoon clean, he questioned, "What lame movie are we watching tonight?"

"We're not watching anything," Simmons replied, fingers flying across the screen of his phone. "I'm watching No Reservations."

He whistled, "Well then, pissy. What's wrong with you today?"

"Nothing is wrong with me." Grif gave a soft hum, but didn't push it any further. The movie played and Simmons put his phone down. There was a frustrated sound from the ginger, and Grif thought 'fucking called it', before Simmons said, "I just don't understand it. Maybe I don't have the fucking wash board abs like Caboose or the fucking charm like York, but I don't think I'm grotesque or anything."

Grif shrugged as he dipped his spoon back into the treat, "I think your pretty cute."

"Right! So why can't I get a date!"

"You want to go on a date?" Grif questioned, raising an eyebrow. "I thought you were focused on other stuff now."

"Only people who can't get a date say that," Simmons shot back.

"Touche." Silence settled between them. He took a bite before speaking again, "So, you wanna go on a date?"

Simmons made an annoyed sound, "You literally just asked that."

"I mean, do you want to go on a date with me?"

"What."

When Grif looked over, spoon still dangling from his mouth, he found that Simmons was staring back with wide eyes. He repeated, "Do you wanna go on a date with me?"

Simmons licked his lips before answering, "Wouldn't that be weird?"

"I don't think so. We're already basically dating - we live together, we go everywhere together, we've gone on things that would totally be dates if we weren't both guys - just without the kissing."

There was another pause before he asked, "Do you even want to be with me?"

"Simmons, I just want a relationship and some pizza." Something dawned on him and he raised his spoon into the air, "Here's an idea, lets just make this our first date. There's a movie and there's gonna be some food."

"That's a really dumb idea."

Regardless, Simmons shifted so his back was pressing against Grif's shoulder and pulled his blanket back up to his shoulders.

Grif watched him for a moment before a grin spread over his face. He scooped up the last bit of yogurt before setting the empty container and spoon on the coffee table before settling in and wrapping an arm around Simmons.


End file.
